Season 2 Intro (Arc)
This introductory arc for the second season is the tenth story arc of Gosu (The Master). Plot Summary Soh Jinhong finished a job given to him by the Baekma Valley to the gratitude of the others there. Promptly leaving, Jinhong encountered a Doh Yeon asking for direction to the tavern-on-the-fork. He brought her to the tavern and accepted her offering of a meal as thanks. Then, delivery boy Doh Gyeom walked in. After greetings his sister and Jinhong, the latter asked him on the whereabouts of Gang Ryong. Chohyang answered that he quit a year ago, with Yerin clarifying that it had been eight months and eleven days since Gang Ryong had quit. A flashback revealed that Doh Gyeom went to the tavern in search of Ryong. Having found out that Gang Ryong had already left in search of his enemy, Doh Gyeom came back to the tavern-on-the-fork two months later, asking to be their new delivery boy. Despite having a tough first few days on the job and realising the incredible feats Ryong was able to accomplish, Gyeom persisted, determined to become a better delivery boy than Ryong. Meanwhile in the present, a hooded man paid some mercenaries to take out Doh Gyeom. However, when they show up to kill him, Gyeom made quick work of them and the hooded man escaped before Gyeom could interrogate him. Then on her way back from buying groceries, Yerin bumped into Jin Garyeong and the two traded snide comments. Elsewhere, Ryong thanked his hosts for their hospitality as he headed off again. As Goo Hwi watched him leave, he turns to see Yongbi and Hong Ye-Mong seeing Ryong off as well. Later, with heavy rainfall encompassing the area, a mysterious man chances upon a worn-down shack and encountered a Ryong dwelling inside. The man was soon revealed to be a notorious serial killer, the 'Tooth Killer'. The Tooth Killer tried to threaten Ryong who then told him to turn himself in and pay for his crimes. At the tavern-on-the-fork, the news of the Tooth Killer's capture and incarceration was talked about, with the manner that the Tooth Killer was found being likened to Wang Ahk's capture. Overhearing this, Chohyang noted to Yerin that Ryong was slowly making his way back. Gang Ryong returned to the tavern, much to the pleasure of the village folk in the establishment. While Ryong told of his journeys, Doh Gyeom arrived back from a delivery but after seeing Ryong surrounded by the villagers, he decided not to challenge him just yet. Later that night, Ryong met with Jin Garyeong and they discuss what he had experienced at the Naeseonhyang with regards to the Four Heavenly Kings. Finishing their meet, Gyeom comically welcomed Ryong back before revealing that a man in a mask had come to the tavern in an assassination attempt. Meanwhile, Garyeong is suddenly and unexpectedly brought face-to-face with Mak Sapyeong... Notes & Trivia * The place that Gang Ryong stayed at is the Sage Forest. Navigation Category:Arcs